Increasingly, devices such as notebooks, tablets, or other processor-based devices are being manufactured without fans or simple cooling mechanisms to dissipate heat generated by components operating in these devices. Manufacturers have addressed the potential for overheating that may be prevalent in such devices by limiting the performance of various components, such as wireless components. As a result, users of these devices may experience poor or inadequate performance for wireless communications or other features.
Certain implementations will now be described more fully below with reference to the accompanying drawings, in which various implementations and/or aspects are shown. However, various aspects may be implemented in many different forms and should not be construed as limited to the implementations set forth herein; rather, these implementations are provided so that this disclosure will be thorough and complete, and will fully convey the scope of the disclosure to those skilled in the art. Like numbers refer to like elements throughout.